


Owing A Bet

by arizonia1



Category: Maids (Tabletop RPG), TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Bets, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Jon doesn't drink. Everyone knows this. Yet, somehow he gets roped into a drinking contest against his wishes.





	Owing A Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remnants of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240452) by [ACFan120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACFan120/pseuds/ACFan120). 

> This is just a hypothetical scenario I made up based on some Maids sessions my boyfriend has been having with our DM and something that actually happened in his game. My character literally used to be Jon, which is why he's here. The character Aeva is used by a friend of ours, and all the rest are owned by our DM, Enemene

Jon’s head was pounding. Fucking alcohol and it’s debilitating side effects. He told Sariel, he WARNED her multiple times. Multiple. He doesn’t drink, he refuses, almost like his own little vow. Yet, here he is, staggering on shaky feet as he attempts to get back to his room without dying. Fuck, he’s survived worse than this, yet this is what makes him unable to _ walk_.  
  
Backing up a little bit, what had happened was that Jon, Sariel, her technical daughter Lalafa, and their travelling companions Aeva and Jennifer, had been travelling through a small town and ended up stopping off at a tavern. That in of itself wasn’t a huge deal, Jon was able to hang back with Lalafa and Jennifer and act as the responsible, and sober, adult of the group. He didn’t really care if others drank, so long as they didn’t rope him into their bullshit. Sariel was kind enough to not question his reasons, she knew him better than that.  
  
Regardless, the problems started as soon as Aeva took it as a personal challenge to down the strongest drink in the bar. Some bizarre mixture called the “Steinblaster”, something so powerful and possibly toxic it had to be carried by workers in hazmat suits and served in steel containers. Sariel unfortunately had caved to pressure and ordered one herself. Those two ended up downing their drinks, which is apparently an accomplishment and a half around here. Sure, Aeva was then collapsed on the ground, but she drank it. That in of itself allowed her and Sariel to add their names to a stone tablet of names. This tablet listed who else managed to drink this infernal concoction. Apparently Sariel and Jon’s former Master, and his butler, and one of the Legendary Heroes of this world, Eddegawa, once stopped here and drank that damn monster. Ok, the butler and Legendary Hero made sense, but the Master had surprised Jon at the time.  
  
Regardless of that, however; the woes of the night had only just started when Sariel and Aeva ordered those cursed drinks. Some time later, some tough guy bet the group a considerable amount of money to drink _ another _ Steinblaster. Their options were dwindling though on who could stomach it. Aeva was out, literally, Sariel was already too drunk to possibly try without dying, and Lalafa and Jennifer were literally too young. That unfortunately left only one sober adult, Jon. Much to his dismay and annoyance.  
  
“I told you, Sariel. I _ don’t _ drink.” He scoffed. It was almost insulting she was pushing this on him.  
  
She pushed a finger against his cheek, “And y-*hic* you know that you are the *hic* only ot-*hic* other sober adult!”  
  
“So?” He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and glared at her, “I. Don’t. Drink.”  
  
Her cheeks puffed as she pouted for a second before grabbing at his cape’s collar, “You wi-*hic* _ will _ drink for this *hic* stupid bet, or Kioko so *hic* help me!”  
  
Jon’s eyes widened for a moment. Ok, he could probably stand up to Sariel in most situations, but if she’s about to go _ full _ angel on him over this stupid bet, he best cave now before he loses something important.  
  
He grabbed at Sariel’s hands and wrenched them off his collar before speaking, “You owe me _ so _ much.” His whisper to her was sharp, to prove his point.  
  
Jon took the stupid bet. With a fiery determination in his eyes he slammed his fist down on the counter as he took his seat next to this asshole. This feels dirty, this was a promise he hoped to take to his damn grave, and yet he’s roped into a fucking drinking contest. The man next to him order a small shot glass of this accursed concoction and gave Jon the dirtiest look as he knocked it back like a champ. He just fucked with the wrong dude.  
  
With a cold stare that could rival Jennifer’s own dead one, Jon leaned in close to his opponent and told the bartender one order.  
  
“The _ full _ sized glass.”  
  
Jon’s opponent must doubt him because he laughed at him being ballsy enough to even attempt drinking that whole thing. He had heard him arguing with Sariel in the back, he knows he’s never had a drink in his life. Being called a lightweight would be an understatement. Yet, Jon had entered his full determinator “fuck it” mode. He’s invested in this, and he _ will _ make this guy pay.  
  
The glass had been placed in Jon’s free hand, not even being set down on the counter once it was poured. He swallowed any lingering nervousness that was crawling up his throat. This is a terrible idea, and he’s going to regret any actions he takes from this moment forward. Yet, he didn’t care anymore, this was a personal insult to his pride.  
  
Without any further hesitation, Jon gripped his drink tighter than he would have his sword and started chugging. Oh, dear Kioko, it _ burns._ He pushed the thought away, he couldn’t chicken out now. His drink was already half gone by the time he started to notice its effects. The mere _ sound _ of his blood pumping through his ears was starting to give him a headache. This was such a bad idea, yet Jon persisted as he continued to drink it down. His world was spinning as he tipped the glass further back, making sure nothing of this damn thing was going to be left when he finally put it down. Sariel owes him _ big time _ for this stunt.  
  
As the drink was emptied from his glass, Jon turned back to face the counter and slammed it down. The reverb of the hollow metal would have been satisfying if it weren’t for the headache he’s already gotten. He could vaguely hear the gasps of other patrons behind me as he was the third person that _ night _ to drink this fucking thing.  
  
Jon turned to his opponent and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. His glare would have turned him to stone if it could.  
  
“Anything the Legendary Hero Eddegawa can do. _ I can outdo him_.” He warned.  
  
Now, that wasn’t entirely a lie, he did take the guy on in a fight, and _ live_. Jon did feel some satisfaction seeing the other recoil in fear of him and slam down his prize money into his hand. It was even more satisfying seeing him hightail it out of the bar. His victory is short-lived though, as now he needs to figure out how to get back to his room at the inn they’re all staying at. He’s never been drunk, so this is going to be hell to navigate.  
  
Somehow, Jon did manage to get himself back to his room with some help from Sariel. How long it took them, he didn’t know, he can’t remember. At least, somewhere in the intermittent time he can’t recall, Sariel seemed to have told Lalafa and Jennifer that they were to stay with Aeva, or something like that. He only knew that Sariel was staying with him for the night. Probably so he doesn’t die trying to get into the bed, or something.  
  
Sariel’s entire body slumped a little against the door to his room once they both crossed the threshold. She let out a groan at the amount of light in the room and managed to hit a switch to turn it off.  
  
“PJ…” She started, noticibly calmer than in the bar, “I… I *hic* I’m sorry.”  
  
Jon had been standing awkwardly in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling. Carefully he turned himself around and managed to support himself by slamming his hands on either side of Sariel’s head.  
  
Gently he rested his forehead against hers. “It’s *hic* alright…” He mumbled, “Just… just don’t *hic* _ ever _ make me drink again.”  
  
Sariel nodded as she relaxed a bit, noticing Jon wasn’t angry with her.  
  
“You still *hic* owe me though.”


End file.
